First Anniversary
by kumochan2
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are celebrating their first anniversary and reminiscing about how they became a couple in the first place.


"Is it normal for families to throw anniversary parties in the wizarding world?" Hermione asked Ginny while trying to pick out an outfit to wear to the Burrow.

"No," said Ginny, "but when has my family ever been normal? Besides, you know my mom wants to celebrate anything good, especially after losing... Losing so much." A brief shadow passed over her face when she thought about Fred's death. Time had provided some healing, but there would always be an empty place in her life where he should have been.

Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around Ginny. "I miss him, too. And really, it's all thanks to him we're having this anniversary party at all. He would want us to celebrate." She couldn't help but smile at the memory. "George claims he's the one that figured us out, but we all know it was Fred that planned their scheme."

Ginny grinned. "While everyone else was wondering why I hadn't gone back to Harry and you had broken things off with Ron, the twins noticed what was going on. Even before we did. I mean, I knew how I felt about you, but I was so sure you'd never feel the same... Until Fred asked me nonchalantly why I never took advantage of your obvious interest." Her grin grew wider as Hermione blushed nearly Weasley red. "Actually, he said I needed to do something about you checking out my bum all the time, if I remember correctly."

Hermione let her hands drift lower to squeeze the current topic of conversation. "I can't help it that quidditch makes your arse look fabulous. And George said you had some wandering eyes of your own."

Ginny shrugged. "You like my bum, and I adore your breasts. I'm surprised only the twins noticed, honestly. I couldn't keep my eyes off you." She leaned in and gave Hermione a quick kiss. "But even after they tried to get us to make the first move on our own, we didn't move fast enough for their liking."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay them for that. George won't tell me how he managed a sticking charm on us that only worked when we touched each other. It was brilliant magic, and you have to admit, it worked. I couldn't deny that there was something between us when I'm sure you could tell being stuck to you was making me... Well. You know."

"Horny as hell?" Ginny asked with a smirk. "I'm the one that gave in first though and snogged you senseless. I wouldn't mind using a good sticking spell tonight, you know... Sticking you to the bed, at my mercy..."

Hermione suddenly wished they had an excuse to skip this party, even if it was a party for them. "You know I'm good for that, but not if we're staying at the Burrow. Ron walked in on us the day the twins stuck us together, and I think he's still traumatized! Sometimes he looks at us and gets this haunted look in his eyes. And things were pretty tame at that point! If he saw what we do now, he might be tempted to perform a memory charm on himself." Hermione mused for a moment. "Although there's no reason we can't go for a walk after the party, to somewhere nice and secluded..."

Ginny mentally cheered. She'd not been looking forward to spending their first anniversary night celibate at the Burrow. "Well then, hurry up and get dressed! The sooner we let them celebrate us, the sooner we get to privately celebrate us. Oh, and I recommend the black dress. It's easier to get off."

Hermione smiled and had the dress on with the flick of her wand. "I'll wear this if you wear your Gryffindor quidditch jersey. I've always wanted to fuck you in that uniform."

Ginny looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "You were still dating my brother last time I wore that uniform!"

Hermione just smiled innocently. "Put the uniform on, dear, we're going to be late."

Ginny had her uniform on in the blink of an eye - impressive magic, Hermione thought, given that she was pretty sure that uniform hadn't actually been in their flat. The two girls linked arms and focused on apparating to the Burrow, each sincerely hoping for a very short party.


End file.
